


Rejuvenation of the Mind

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Series: Zabimaru Therapy [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Massage, Massage Therapist Renji, Slow Burn, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:04:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: Byakuya goes for his massage today, but he's left more than satisfied and relaxed. Not only does he receive a wonderful massage, he quickly becomes attracted to the handsome, tattooed therapist taking care of him.





	Rejuvenation of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/gifts), [Josey (cestus)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestus/gifts).



> Here's the second installation of Zabimaru Therapy! And yes, our boys meet in this one! I hope you all enjoy!

It was six o’clock when Byakuya finally made his way towards Zabimaru Spa & Therapy, and at this point, he was looking forward to the massage. The ache in his neck, shoulders, and back hadn’t gone down at all this week, and he was tired. He’d been sitting in meetings regarding plans for the latest resort that was going to be built, known as Shukei: Hakuteiken. It was going to be the crown jewel of the Senbonzakura company, one that offered only the best of massages and spa treatments.

Speaking of which…

When he read the reviews about Zabimaru Spa & Therapy, Byakuya had thought it would be a large building. So he was quite surprised to come to a small building tucked away in an alley. But it was definitely the place. Sighing softly to himself, Byakuya pushed the door and stepped inside.

Almost immediately, the smells of calming massage oils washed over him as gentle spa music filled his ears. Indeed, the place had a relaxing atmosphere to it. From towards the back, Byakuya heard the sounds of young women giggling and chatting away.

“Welcome to Zabimaru Spa & Therapy, sir!” the receptionist, a young man who appeared to be in university, greeted. “How can I help you?”

“I’m here for an appointment at six-fifteen,” Byakuya told him. “The name is Kuchiki Byakuya.”

Rikichi looked at the computer before nodding. “Feel free to take a seat, Kuchiki-san,” he said. “Abarai-san will be here with you soon.”

Sitting back, Byakuya observed his surroundings. The chairs were comfortable, and the colour scheme evoked an atmosphere of relaxation and tranquility. Upon one of the walls was a quote that read, ‘Do what makes you happy’. Behind the receptionist’s desk was the quote ‘Rest and your energy will be restored’.

Huh. Maybe he should take this advice at some point. Rukia was always telling him he needed to take it easy and relax a little more. Ever since Hisana passed away, Byakuya had been working non-stop and he really needed a break. Perhaps Rukia was right, Byakuya thought as he winced while pressing his stiff shoulders. Maybe he really did need a break.

His thoughts were interrupted by the excited chatter of young women, all of them coming from separate rooms. But that wasn’t what caught his attention. It was the masseuse who accompanied them.

Byakuya had never seen such a man before. He was tall, tanned, and heavily tattooed. His long, crimson-red hair was tied in a spiky high ponytail, and the uniform he wore highlighted his well-toned, muscled body. With his appearance, he looked more like a street thug than a professional masseuse.

Strangely, Byakuya found himself almost captivated by the man’s sincere smile, his warm brown eyes, and the friendly way he spoke with the women. Despite his appearance, the man seemed really amiable, like someone who would actually listen to a person speaking about their troubles instead of just nodding their head.

“Thanks again, Renji!” one of the women said cheerfully. “We’ll see you at the wedding?”

“Definitely! Tell Ichigo I said hi,” the man, known as Renji, said, waving as they left the building. “Have a good night, ladies!”

Once Orihime and her friends had left, Renji turned his attention to the man sitting upon the couch. He was quite beautiful to look at. With pale skin, long black hair, and a navy-blue business suit, the man clearly looked like he stepped out of an ad for mens’ designer wear. However, his gray eyes were rather cool and distant, the same kind of eyes that Soi Fon had.

“You must be Kuchiki Byakuya-san?” Renji greeted, giving him a warm smile as he picked up a clipboard and pen.

Byakuya nodded. “Yes,” he said, standing up.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Abarai Renji,” Renji greeted. “If you could follow me, please?”

Byakuya followed Renji to one of the rooms towards the back, stepping inside.

The room was fairly dark, save for the softly-lit lights in the corner, and the twinkling fiber optic star ceiling. The way the lamps lit up the brown walls to meet up at the star ceiling gave the impression of a sunset. Upon the right wall was a fireplace, with a small table and two chairs positioned in front of it on a plush rug. Soft, ambient spa music played from speakers by the walls, giving a more relaxed atmosphere. In the center of the room was a large, cream-coloured massage bed.

“Please have a seat,” Renji told him.

Byakuya sat down in one of the chairs, watching as Renji sat down opposite of him.

“Before I get started, there are a few things to go through,” Renji began, picking up a form. “I received your health history and I would like to go over it with you. It’s part of the procedure.”

“I see.”

“So, is this your first time getting a massage?” Renji asked.

“Yes, it is,” Byakuya said.

“Where exactly are you feeling pain and how is it affecting your everyday life?”

“It’s in my shoulders, neck, and back,” Byakuya told him. “I’m having troubles with sleeping, my muscles are tense, and my colleagues are telling me that I’m much too irritable to be around.”

Byakuya was slightly annoyed to hear an amused chuckle from Renji, so he frowned. “What’s so funny about that?” he asked coolly.

Renji shook his head, trying to hide his smile. “It’s nothing,” he said, waving his hand before becoming serious again.

After going through more questions, including recent injuries, potential allergies, Renji began speaking about the massage itself.

“Since this is a classical massage, you will have to undress so I can use oils on your body,” Renji told him. “If full nudity is uncomfortable for you, then you’re free to leave your underwear on. And before I leave, what kind of pressure would you prefer? Light or firm?”

“Firm pressure,” Byakuya said. “All I want afterwards is a good night’s sleep.”

“Very well.” Renji stood up. “Once you’re undressed, I want you to get under the sheets and lie face down on the table. Make sure your face is resting in the cradle. I’m going to go and warm up the oil, so take your time.”

With that, he stepped out of the room, giving Byakuya the privacy he needed.

Byakuya sighed softly as he loosened his tie and removed it, draping it over the back of the chair. Removing his blazer, he unbuttoned his shirt and let it slide off his shoulders. He continued undressing until he was only in his underwear, upon which he paused. Should he remove his underwear, or was that inappropriate?

No, what was he thinking? Renji had probably seen plenty of people, both men and women, in the nude already, so he wouldn’t care that much. Besides, it wasn’t as if he was exposing his full, naked body to him… although for some reason, that thought did sound rather appealing, especially the feel of Renji’s firm hands upon his-

Byakuya blinked. What the hell was he thinking? Renji was a professional massage therapist and his touches were purely non-sexual. Of course his body wouldn’t be exposed so openly to Renji, he’d have a sheet draped over his lower half. Though his hips were feeling quite sore from his recent workout at the gym, so perhaps it would be best to let Renji take care of them.

Having made his decision, Byakuya removed his underwear, now completely naked. After tying his hair up, he then approached the table and lay face-down on the mattress, getting under the sheets and positioning his head into the padded head cradle. A few moments later, there was a knock on the door.

“May I come in?” Renji asked.

“You may,” Byakuya told him.

The door opened and Byakuya heard Renji step inside before closing it. Immediately, Byakuya smelled a light, sweet lavender fragrance as he heard Renji place something on the table. “Is that the massage oil?” he asked.

“Yep,” Renji said. “It’s sweet almond oil, mixed with lavender essential oil. Lavender helps with insomnia and muscle aches, and it’s very relaxing.”

Byakuya raised his head and rested it on his folded arms, watching as Renji pressed a button on the side of the massage bed, which made it warm up. The top blanket that covered the sheets was removed before the sheet itself was folded over just short of his lower back, exposing Byakuya’s pale, smooth skin.

Renji examined Byakuya’s back, trying to figure out how much oil he should apply. After all, each client was different. At the same time, he couldn’t help but admire how flawless the skin was. Byakuya had a lean body, but at the same time, there was a slight hint of muscle. His arms were quite well-defined with those slight muscular hints as well. Without a doubt, Kuchiki Byakuya had a nice body.

He promptly cleared his mind of those thoughts and picked up the bowl of warm massage oil. Placing his right hand on Byakuya’s back, Renji slowly poured the right amount of oil over his hand before gliding the flat of his hands over the skin to spread it evenly. Ukitake called it ‘superficial effleurage’, as they were light, slow, and soothing strokes meant to get the client used to the therapist’s touch.

Renji’s hands were gentle as they glided over his back, Byakuya noticed. A sigh spilled from his lips as he closed his eyes and gradually let his body relax. Even after the oil had been applied, not once did Renji’s hands leave his back. The amount of pressure he applied was never too much, and never too little.

Renji moved his hands in long, rhythmic, and steady strokes during the effleurage, repeating the strokes in various areas while taking note of how many knots he felt. He also made sure to apply pressure in the right areas in order to warm up the muscle tissue and stimulate blood circulation. Gradually, Byakuya began to relax under his touch as he moved to his arms. Renji stroked the arm muscles, making sure to work out all the stiffness before moving onto the back of Byakuya’s legs. Eventually, he finished with effleurage and moved onto kneading.

When Byakuya felt Renji’s fingers kneading his back, he gasped slightly before sighing in relief. God, even his fingers were sensual! No wonder this place had such good reviews, Abarai Renji was truly skilled in this art.

Yes, to Byakuya, massage therapy was an art form; it was the central belief that of Senbonzakura Spas & Resorts and the very foundation of the company. Massages weren’t just about the technique, they were about rejuvenating the mind, the soul, and the body. Not many people possessed the ability to treat massage therapy as art, but Renji clearly did.

After he finished pétrissage, Renji moved onto tapotement. He started off with tapping certain parts of Byakuya’s back with his fingers, applying a slightly firm pressure onto the skin before quickly moving onto cupping, one of the tougher movements.

By the time Renji moved onto his legs, Byakuya was beginning to feel a little bit drowsy. The warmth of the massage bed and the room, the soft lighting, the gentle music, and the feeling of Renji’s wonderful hands upon his back had him feeling so very relaxed. He was able to trust Renji completely, and he liked that.

He wouldn’t lie, there was something quite sexy about being completely nude with a stranger touching his body. The fact that Renji was so handsome and likable only made it better, actually. Byakuya couldn’t help but wonder what Renji thought of his body right now. He never usually cared for such things, but he was curious about what Renji could possibly be thinking about right now.

Renji finished with his legs faster than expected. Before Byakuya knew it, he felt Renji holding the sheets as if to lift them up.

“Could you turn over so I can work on the front?” Renji asked.

Byakuya nodded. Renji lifted the sheets a little and Byakuya rolled himself over onto his back. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Renji looking away before the sheets covered him again, exposing his shoulders. This time, after applying the same oil, Renji started on Byakuya’s legs, repeating the same movements as before.

Now that he was on his back, Byakuya decided to observe Renji a little. Opening his eyes, he calmly watched as Renji glided his hands over his legs.

Despite the tattoos on his face, Renji appeared to be at peace. His forehead was relaxed, his eyes were calm and focused at the same time, and his breathing was steady. But it wasn’t just that. In the dim light of the room, Renji looked sensual and unintentionally seductive. It was mesmerizing to watch him at work, especially when he moved to work on his arms.

Byakuya felt like he’d been placed under a spell. Watching the way Renji’s muscled arms moved, the way the tiger-stripe tattoos on his arms appeared even blacker in the soft glow of the room, and that red hair… such beautiful hair. Just how long was it? And how many more tattoos were there? The mere thought of a shirtless Renji with his unbound red hair cascading past his shoulders had Byakuya let out a very unintentional moan.

At that, Renji paused and Byakuya froze up a little, feeling mortified. Did Renji hear that? Byakuya felt Renji’s eyes upon him, though they were looking curious and not uncomfortable, fortunately.

“You feelin’ okay?” Renji asked.

Byakuya nodded. “Yes, sorry about that,” he said, trying to compose himself.

Renji chuckled softly. “It’s fine,” he reassured.

Silence resumed between the two as Renji finished with Byakuya’s arms. Much to Byakuya’s disappointment, Renji moved to stand behind him, though his disappointment quickly vanished when he felt his fingers upon his shoulders.

Then Renji started massaging his shoulders and Byakuya instantly forgot his thoughts as he closed his eyes.

The remainder of the session continued in silence. Byakuya savoured the relief and relaxation he was feeling from the sensation of Renji’s hands and when he felt Renji’s fingers lightly massaging his head, he knew that he would be feeling it for a few days.

Much to his dismay, the session finally finished. Renji stepped away from the table, asking, “How are you feeling?”

“Wonderful,” Byakuya murmured drowsily.

Renji smiled. “I’ll let you take your time,” he told him. “Make sure you wait a few minutes to ground yourself before getting up, especially if you feel a little light-headed. Once you’re done, come and meet me in the reception area.”

With that, Renji stepped out and closed the door.

Following Renji’s advice, Byakuya laid on the table for a few moments to ground himself before he slowly sat up. He felt so much more relaxed, with all the tensions and aches vanished from his body. Taking a few breaths, he stepped off the table and slowly changed back into his clothes, untying his hair. Looking at himself in the mirror, he combed his hair out with his fingers before looking around to make sure he’d collected everything.

Having gotten everything, Byakuya left the massage room and went to the reception area. Renji was sitting at the desk, setting up the credit card machine. When he saw Byakuya, he handed him a glass of water.

“Drink up,” Renji said. “Water helps flush out the toxins in your body.”

Byakuya accepted it gratefully, taking a drink before setting it back on the desk. “The receptionist has left?” he asked.

“He, Kira, and Isane are gone for the night. Rikichi’s got a night class every Friday,” Renji explained. “Though, why he’d go for a night class on Friday is beyond me.” He handed the card machine to Byakuya.

Byakuya slid his credit card into the machine. “On Friday?” he repeated. “Indeed, that’s quite strange.”

Wait, was he making small talk? Byakuya rarely ever made small talk with anyone. Then again, perhaps it was because he was feeling so relaxed.

The door swung open and Byakuya glanced over, seeing a bald man with a little pink-haired girl entering.

Renji gave them a smile and a nod. “Ikkaku-san, Yachiru,” he said.

“Yo, Renji!” the man, known as Ikkaku, greeted. “I finished fixing up your bike, and it's all good to go.” He looked around. “Where’s Yumi?”

“Hey, Red Pineapple!” the girl, said cheerfully.

At that, Byakuya raised an eyebrow while looking at Renji. Red Pineapple? What an interesting nickname.

“I’m coming, Ikkaku!” A man with short black hair, eyelash decorations, and a uniform strolled down the hallway, slinging his orange peacoat over his shoulders while carrying a black bag.

Byakuya observed Yumichika as he planted a small kiss on Ikkaku’s cheek. “Let’s go home,” Yumichika said before turning to Renji. “Have a good night, Renji!”

“Good night, and thanks for fixing my bike,” Renji said. “I’ll be sure to stop by and pick it up soon.”

Ikkaku laughed. “No need, I rode it over here,” he said.

“It was so much fun!” Yachiru added.

“Alright, come on,” Yumichika coaxed. “Let’s get you back to the boss.”

Once the three of them left, Byakuya turned back to face Renji, taking his card and handing the machine back. He’d made sure to leave a generous tip for receiving such a great massage. “How many staff members do you have?” he asked.

“Four,” Renji told him. “There’s Rikichi, who works part time. Then there’s Kotetsu Isane, who does the bridal packages; Ayasegawa Yumichika, our nail tech; and Kira Izuru, who joined us two months ago.”

“I see,” Byakuya said, though he was rather surprised at how small the team was. “Before I leave, I must thank you, Abarai-san. You’re quite skilled, and I truly enjoyed the massage.”

To his amusement, a blush crossed Renji’s face as he smiled. “You’re welcome,” he said. “It’s my job to make sure you go home feeling relaxed and less stressed.”

Right then, he seemed to remember something as he pulled out a small, half-empty basket of anpan, a sweet roll filled with azuki bean paste. “Before you go, wanna have some free anpan? It’s courtesy from Hinamori, who owns Tobiume Café.”

The tiniest of smiles twitched at the corners of Byakuya’s lips. There was a lot more to this man than what meets the eye, for sure. “Why not?” he said. While he didn’t really like sweets, he decided to take one for Rukia. He took one of the saran-wrapped rolls before heading to the door.

“I’ll be sure to come back and enjoy another massage here,” Byakuya said.

“Sure thing, you’re free to come here anytime!” Renji said, smiling. “Have a good night!”

“Good night to you too,” Byakuya said, heading out of the building.

For the first time in a while, Byakuya was able to have a good night’s sleep. He felt so rejuvenated and comfortable that the moment his head touched the pillow, he’d instantly fallen asleep. And his dreams were filled with wild red hair, black tattoos on tan skin, and a kind, warm smile.

Yes, Byakuya hadn’t slept this well in a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing the massage scene was a bit difficult, since I wanted it to be sensual without bordering on violation of spa regulations, but I hope I did well! Let me know how I did :) Have a good one!
> 
> Also, Pétrissage refers to the kneading techniques in Swedish massages. Tapotement is the tapping techniques. It's called classic massage here since that's what it is called in a few countries.


End file.
